


dancing in the open waves (stay)

by ultslix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Friendship, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, One Shot, Possibly Unrequited Love, i dont know what to tag this, merboy jisung, please understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultslix/pseuds/ultslix
Summary: where felix falls in love with the merboy he saved, but they belong to two different worlds and not everything is meant to be."....... felix made his decision — he was going after him. he dived under the waves, fighting against the strong, freezing current, even when......."





	dancing in the open waves (stay)

**Author's Note:**

> there's a couple important tags I've omitted since they spoil the ending, you can check them here
> 
> https://twitter.com/bokkieT_T/status/1134545983554146304?s=19

felix sat on the scalding sand under the late afternoon sky, now painted in strokes of pink that darkened as time ticked by. he had been sitting there for hours, completely focused on the shimmering water, patiently waiting to see the familiar face surface from under the thunderous waves that crashed against the land.

 

truth be told, felix didn't need any more gold or silver, nothing at all. he had everything money could buy and not one thing was out of his reach. the only reason he still showed up, every single week, was _him_.

  
  
  
  


 

 

a few decades before, when teenage felix had found the merboy — washed ashore and with no way of getting back in the ocean — he had carried him back into the water out of pure good will, his heart was kind and soft, and it hurt to look at such a majestic, beautiful creature and see only fear and desperation.

 

in exchange, the merboy vowed to make felix the richest man alive — he would come to that same place every week and bring him the lost, forgotten treasures lying in the depths of the oceans —, for he would've died if he had stayed outside the sea, under the scorching sun much longer, and it was the least he could do to repay him for saving his life.

 

from that moment on, it seemed no one could ever make such an impact on felix as the merboy — only years later did he find out his name was jisung, always either too mesmerized to say more than a couple words, or scared he could be going past some sort of boundary. those who approached felix could never get his heart racing the way jisung's heart shaped smile did. it was always him at the back of his mind.

 

as the years passed and felix grew older, he remained alone. he had taken no wife, built no family, something within him longed for that one boy only and couldn't settle for anything else. it wasn't about the treasures anymore, he needed to see him, even if just once a week, that was all he needed to be happy.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

as night came closer, felix was losing his every hope. that would be the first time, in  all those years, that jisung wouldn't come, and it filled him up with sadness, thinking that one day he would stop seeing the merboy. luckily, and almost to his surprise, he sighted his tail, covered in bright blue scales that put even the sparkling pearls hanging around the other's slender neck to shame as they radiated the sun's faint glimmer.

 

the merboy sat on the sandy shore, close enough to the sea that water would reach his waist every few seconds. felix smiled at him — the despair he had felt just moments ago completely dissipated — as the week long wait that had felt like an eternity finally proved to be worth it.

 

the years had been kind to felix, but aging was inevitable — though his baby face had suffered barely any changes and remained as pretty as it had always been, subtle wrinkles were starting to show around his eyes. the merboy however, looked as if he had been frozen in time, exactly like the day felix had found him stranded on that same beach.

 

"i thought you wouldn't come" he felt silly saying it now. the other had made a promise all that time ago, felix shouldn't have doubted him.

 

the merboy smiled, lightly and only for a second before pondering over his words. "today's the last time. my debt is paid" felix's heart dropped and anyone could've heard it breaking throughout the vast beach. he couldn't, nor did he want to believe his ears. he should've known it would happen sooner or later, that the merboy would have to stop being a part of his life — but never this soon. seeing him, hearing his voice, his laughter, even if only for a few moments was everything felix would long and look forward to. and as much as he wanted to say something, to beg, there wasn't a single word that he could manage to get past his lips, nor did any of them seem right.

 

"i brought you more wealth than you can ever spend" he stared at the human, as if waiting for him to say something, anything, even if just a last goodbye, but he kept completely mute. jisung turned around then, towards the open waves, about to go back to his own world and never come back.

 

felix's body suddenly came to life then, and in a last, desperate attempt he ran against the waves, into the ocean, and screamed "don't go!" in a pathetic, shaky tone. for a few long moments, he thought the merboy hadn't heard him, that he was really going, disappearing from his life. all of felix's hope was lost, until the saw the other's body turn back, get closer and closer until he was once again at felix's reach, right in front of his eyes.

 

"don't go" he said it again, this time nothing but a quiet, heartbroken whisper, so low that the sounds of the water dancing around their bodies swallowed that feeble sound.

 

"i can't stay" felix was ready to beg, again and again until the merboy complied to his wishes, but he continued "you saved my life once and for that i'll be eternally grateful to you. but i belong in the sea next to my kind, just like you belong on land. i can't take you with me, and i can't stay either"

 

"but…" the tears that had blurred felix's vision all that time started to fall, drenching his face and falling to the ocean.

 

"i really am sorry" he looked at felix, pity in his eyes for the pain he was causing him. "some things are not meant to be" he wiped away felix's tears, one last, pointless touch, as his cheeks would soon get soaked again, if not by all the tears then by the stormy waves that enveloped most of their bodies, but he hoped it would bring him some sort of comfort.

 

jisung turned and left, swimming away and far from the human, towards the vast horizon. he would soon vanish, his silhouette would grow smaller and smaller until there was no sign that he was ever there, ever part of felix's life.

 

just like that, felix lost everything, all that actually mattered. as he saw the merboy moving, so close to disappearing, felix made his decision — he was going after him. he dived under the waves, fighting against the strong, freezing current, even when the tides dragged his body down to the depths of the ocean, he fought until his last breath.

 

and as the water slowly filled felix's lungs and he lost his consciousness, he became part of the ocean and, finally, part of the merboy's world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i hope you liked it ^^
> 
> you can find me on twitter @ ultslix


End file.
